Alan Johnson's Beamer Lazuli
Lazuli Alan Johnson's Beamer(VLF206) was born into the Lazuli on August 21st, 2013 during one of the worst droughts the KMP has seen. Her mother was Christiana and her father was either the dominant male, Rufus or an Unknown Rover. Her littermates were VLM203, VLF204, and VLF205. All of her littermates were predated with three months of being born leaving her as the last of her litter. She was the first successful pup to become an adult after months of failed litters due to the drought. She is also known as the youngest female to ever get pregnant and also the youngest meerkat ever to give birth. She was four months old when she got pregnant and five months old when she gave birth to VLP212 and VLP213, however, VLP212 would die within a month and VLP213 would be predated. In November 2015 she gave birth to her second litter, the father being possibly Snotbubble, the litter consisted Percy, VLF215, and Wolfie. However only Wolfie would survive from this litter. The dominant female at that time JubJub Bird gave birth in March 2015 and Alan killed JubJub's pups. JubJub Bird than evicted Alan immediately after. Alan hung around the fringes of the group but was not allowed to rejoin for several months. In June 2016 she is evicted for the final time. She is absent for several months before she is found with her pups and rover Pet. Hakuna Matata Alan Johnson's Beamer while evicted and alone gives birth to four pups, VHMM001, VHM?002, VHMM003, and VHMF004. She then met rover Pet and they stayed together which formed the Hakuna Matata. Alan gave birth again in December to VHMM005, VHMM006, and VHM?007. Alan again gave birth in March but her litter was soon abandoned. She got pregnant once again in July and gave birth two months later in September to VHMP008, VHMP009, VHMP010, and VHMP011 all of them but VHMP009 would survive their first few weeks. She got pregnant once again in October but ended up aborting. She got pregnant once again in December and gave birth in January 2018 to VHMP012 and VHMP013 who would be lost within the same month as their birth. Alan Johnson's Beamer soon got pregnant again in April 2018 along with her daughter VHMF001. Alan Johnson's Beamer is still alive and the dominant female of the Hakuna Matata today. Offspring First litter born in April 2014, fathered by unknown. VLP212, Died in May 2014. VLP213, Predated in June 2014. Second litter born in November 2014, fathered by unknown. Percy (VLM214), Predated in January 2015. VLF215, Died in January 2015. Wolfie (VLM216), First and only dominant male of the Storm Troopers, euthanized due to TB in March 2018 Third litter born in October 2016, fathered by unknown. VHMF001, Still Alive living in the Hakuna Matata. Riptide, Still Alive living in the Hakuna Matata. VHMM003, Last Seen in April 2017. VHMM004, Still Alive living in the Hakuna Matata. Fourth Litter born in December 2016, fathered by Pet. VHMM005, Last Seen in July 2017. VHMM006, Found Dead in December 2017. VHM?007, Still Alive living in the Hakuna Matata. Fifth Litter born in September 2017, fathered by Pet VHM?008, Still Alive living in the Hakuna Matata. VHMP009, Predated in October 2017. VHMF010, Still Alive living in the Hakuna Matata. VHM?011, Still Alive living in the Hakuna Matata. Sixth Litter born in January 2018, fathered by Pet VHMP012, Predated in January 2018 VHMP013, Predated in January 2018 Links Lazuli Mob Hakuna Matata Mob Christiana Lazuli Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Hakuna Matata meerkats